


Spirits that Reside

by Lady_Eivor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eivor/pseuds/Lady_Eivor
Summary: In this AU, there are the Alphas, the Betas, and the Omegas. Its the Alphas Spirit that begins the change within Omegas. Betas do not have the ability to ShapeShift, only Alphas and Omegas.Korra is a young Alpha, daughter of the Chief to the Southern Water Tribe. She is about to take a journey as most modern born Alphas, Betas, and Omegas do, go to a Private School for their kind. She may be the strongest upcoming Alpha in the Southern WaterTribe, but she's got a lot to learn about what it takes to be an Alpha amongst other strong Alphas from other parts of their world.(Will follow different character perspectives as the story progresses)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. She's an Alpha, you gotta deal with it! (Part 1.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here through Ao3. Figuring things out, but hopefully I can get my stories and ideas out there. Will try and write an actual good story all the while getting it spicy up in here ;) I aim to please but I get crazy to create.

The nights winds seemed to be heavier than usual, Tonraq thought to himself, as he patrolled the Northern border of their Village that night. He liked to watch the heavy winds pick up the snow from the ground before him and whip, rising high into the air to then gently fall back to the ground in its unique cyclical dance. He caught himself breathing to the found rhythm as he neared the end of his watch and made his way to his fellow tribesmen that was going to relieve him of patrol duty for the night. 

"Spotted or smelled anything unusual tonight there Chief?" the approaching Tribesman asked.

"Nah, the night seems pretty clear." Tonraq responded. "When the morning shift relieves you of duty, be sure to remind them that we should be getting a shipment in on the docks from the Northern Tribe, Fire Nation, and Republic City. We will also be shipping out supplies after their arrival." 

"10/4 Chief," The Tribesmen responded as he reached to assume post," You should start heading back home, I hear Senna's expecting any day now."

"She is," Tonraq said as the stress re-entered him as the thoughts of his yet to be born child raced through his mind.

"I remember when," said the tribesmen seeing the emotions displayed on the Chiefs usual stoic face," I was stressed for my wife, my unborn child, worrying about any possible wrong thing that could happen. When my boy was finally born I was both relieved and so proud to become a father," The tribesmen finished as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the young Chief giving him a reassuring smile.

Tonraq nodded, smiled, and thanked him as he then began to head way toward his home. Despite his fellow tribesmens words, deep down, Tonraq still worried about the possibilities of what could go wrong. It was never easy bringing a child into the world, especially those of Alpha and Omega descent. 

Tonraq finally reached his home after the long walk as he cycled through all the thoughts that have lingered in his mind these days of his wife and soon to be born child. As he approached his home, two smells other than his wifes startled him. He instantly growled and began to run to his door pushing out territorial Alpha pheromones before reaching his hand out to push the door open. As he opened the door, the smell processed to his head that it was two other Omegas within his household, in their bedroom no less. He quickly made way as another smell entered his senses. He stopped in shock at the realization of what his senses gathered and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he began to wear an ecstatic smile. As he entered their bedroom he was met with three pairs of eyes, his wife's and the Village Healers Katara and her daughter Kya. They were already looking up at him as he entered the room with smiles on their faces and a bundle being held in Senna's arms. He approached Senna's bedside calmly and kneeled at the side of her bed.

"How are you doing sweetie? Is our little one alright as well?" Tonraq said.

"Tonraq, Senna did wonderfully as a new mother and the baby is as healthy as can be. No problems whatsoever. It was a quick and swift delivery. We thought to send someone out for you but we knew you'd be home soon enough." Katara got up and looked Tonraq in the eyes," I sense a strong Alpha to be in this one," Katara finished as she waved her daughter down to leave the house for the new familys privacy. 

Tonraqs chest swelled in pride. All the worries washed away at the wave of information he was presented with.

Once Katara and Kya audibly left their household and closed the door behind them, Senna tiredly sat up a bit more and started to uncover some of the blankets that covered the newborn in order for Tonraq to finally see their childs face. "Tonraq," she said in a tired and hoarse voice from the majority of her energy spent in childbirth,"say hello to our newborn daughter, any thoughts to a name?".

The news of his child being a girl shocked him with the information Katara had presented earlier. Though not unheard of, it was rare for women to show as Alphas. Was Katara wrong? No, Tonraq shook his head a bit to shake himself of his newly found thoughts and slight worries. He smiled back at Senna," I have a name in mind...," he replied. Katara was never wrong, and everything she stated she meant when she looked him in the eyes,"How about Korra?".

"I like that. I like that very much," Senna replied softly as she smiled back down at the newborn. " A strong and beautiful name." 

Tonraq once again smiled at them both. Pride once again enveloped in his chest. He just become a father to a strong and healthy daughter.

*** 17 Years Later ***

Korra stood tall amongst her fellow Alpha tribesmen that morning with the sun glowing purples and pinks on the horizon. All nine of them were lined up in front of their elders, and she could barely contain her excitement. They all had presented not long ago, just proved their strength within tests of Ritual Alphahood, and now they were about to go through their final test as Alphas of their tribe. The hunt. 

Its after the hunt, the last test not only as an Alpha but as a member of their tribe, to receive the Ancient Marks on their foreheads. It meant a lot about who you are and how you presented within the community. She could see her Father amongst the Elders eye her here and there and she could also sense and smell his Pride for her so far accomplishments.That then fed more into her excitement, along with the fact that this was a day she had long waited for. Everything her father taught her about Alphahood had come into practice with hunting soon to follow. She was going to prove that she was THE Alpha, despite being the first Alpha Woman of the Southern Water Tribe to be seen in the past 150 years. 

One of the Elders began," Last but not least we are about to begin the final and most important part to shape you into fine Alpha members of the Southern Water Tribe!". It was at that, all nine of the newly presented Alphas raised their fists to the skies with one huff of a "RAAAH!" and then silenced quickly for the Elder to speak further," It is within these next few days that the spirits will endow and reveal to you, your inner spirit that resides within for you to shape your destinies and prove to the tribe what kind of Alpha you will be. Who will be the Trusted? Who Will be the Wise? And Who will be the Brave? Go forth, and proceed with the Hunt." It was at that, all the young and promising Alphas new what to do next. They had been briefed beforehand by family members and members of the tribe of what was to come and what this next part entailed. 

They needed to go out into the wilds of the Tundra, no weapons at hand, alone, and hunt down any animal in order to shift into their inner animal for the first time. From Korra's understanding, it was the type of animal you shifted into that would determine your Mark received by the Village Elders. They all took off one by one running far away from the village and spreading distance between themselves. 

It was then that Korra was finally alone to her thoughts, running freely, climbing snow mounds and mountains. Looking for areas she could take shelter when night reached along with any tracks and signs of animals nearby. She thought on the Ancient Marks presented to the tribes Alphas throughout many generations. Those who shifted into herd like animals such as Deer, Elk, Otters, and Penguins were marked as the Trusted due to their strong inner sense of community. Majority of Alphas from their tribe were marked as so. The rarer marks were the Wise and the Brave. The wise, from what Korra knew, were those existent today who shifted into the Owls, Eagles, Foxes, and she knew of the Orca. Its said the wise are marked so due to being enlightened and more in touch with the spirits, healing, and far more adaptable than the others. Even rarer was the Mark of the Brave, and there was only the snow leopard which was one of the eldest members of their tribe, and the Kodiak Bear, her Father. The Brave marked those for leadership, endurance, and the strong. How one came into their shifted animal was their own personal and individual story, no story ever the same. With all that flowing throughout her mind, and no luck so far in finding any prey, the night began to approach. Korra decided that the nice ice cave within a huge snow mound she spotted up ahead would do nicely. She gathered what she could along the way to have a fire ready and started for the night. Thought her blue coat made of fur along with her other fur clothings would keep her warm, the nights in the South around this time of year were at the start of getting even colder, so it was wise to sleep next to a fire glowing for warmth. With the knowledge her father presented to her, and the practice she put in with their own trips, she was able to get the fire started in no time, and her eyes began to get heavy as sleep took over her. 

((DREAM)) 

Korra found herself walking ankle deep in snow, the beautiful array of colored lights dancing in the clear skies above her. As she looked ahead she could see a lone fully crowned Elk belowing out into the night, mist escaping out of its mouth along with its call. It sniffed up into the air and then stood cold stone still as its eyes met hers. Korra could smell the fear roll off of the beautiful antlered being and the profound smell hit her nose in waves. As soon as it did, the Elk took off running the other way, and Korra followed as fast as she could. Thankfully the dancing lights within the sky lit the way for her to see where the Elks silhouette within the night and snow was placed. She reached a downhill, only to fully realize the speed gap between her and her prey. The Elk was way too fast for her, but she pressed forward and ran after it full speed despite the odds. Wind pushed against her and the noise of the wind crashed against her ears almost deafening her as she continued running after her prize. She swore she could hear voices within the wind telling her she was a failure, she was nothing without her Alphahood, to turn back while she still could. Then they had reached a cliffside. The Elk was cornered to the end knowing its fate if it didn't begin to fight back. It began its steps to charge back at Korra, its antlers at the ready to pierce her as its muscular body bounded forward towards her. Korras mind began to scatter, but she held her ground, she hoped for her change to begin at any moment but it didn't seem to come as the Elk pressed closer and closer. Finally as soon as she held her hand up to meet and press back against the the charging Elks antlers her vision went black. 

Soon after from what her mind could fathom, amongst the purest black void she began to see light shimmers against what she could gather was water rippling in front of her. More colorful light began to appear suddenly to open the view before her eye. The night sky had become present again with the light dancing amongst it once more and it gave light to the shimmering dark lake in front of her. A shadowy figure running on top of the water was coming closer and closer in view. When it was close enough for Korra to distinguish the figure stopped in its path in front of her. Crouching as it took a light step towards her, the dark wolf, with fur comparably dark to the color of a raven had its jade green eyes pierce into hers and then it abruptly stood tall and ears perked. It was then a white glow emitted from Korra's chest, enveloped her, her vision, and all she saw next was pure white light. 

((DREAM OVER)) 

Korra woke in a cold sweat as she gasped for air. She looked back down at her hands to see that they were still her human hands. She then proceeded to see the morning sun began to peak over the horizon. She proceeded to get up and step on the last few dying embers of her nights fire. Thoughts of her dream last night already crept in her mind, but she began to shake it off as soon as it entered. She needed to focus on her task ahead. She needed to track down and find an animal for her to finalize her tribes Ancient Ritual. 

With that in mind she pressed onward in the light of the mornings sun and began to look for any signs prey nearby.


	2. She's an Alpha, you gotta deal with it! (Part 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect even that much feedback, likes, and even views when starting off writing. I thought it would honestly take longer to gain even a 5 member audience. Im so happy some of y'all are even giving me critiques and pointing out grammatical errors. I do my best to peer review myself, we are human, theres bound to be some mistakes here and there. I do aim to do my best! The positivity overall from everyone is (dare I be cheesy but I'm guessing you guys are avatar nerds like I am so I'm gonna say it) is making me tear bend! Happily of course lol.  
> My goal is to try to give updates to the story twice a week. If not twice then at least once. I hope you guys enjoy the 2nd installment to the first chapter!

Korra fought back against the harsh winds whipping around her as she pressed on further into the wilds of the South. It had been two days since the start of this hunt and she was pretty sure that her trail to a herd of bison had gone cold due to the wind shifting the snow around so much. As she kept going further and further with the Sun beginning to set, the winds finally started to calm and the snow was settling.

Korra then found herself sighing into the night," I was so damn sure the Bison weren't far." She looked up to the clear night sky, stars shimmering, and continued to whispered to herself," It would be nice for some kind of lead right now." Not just a lead to the Bison either. Finding something this far out couldn't be to hard to run into now, but a lead as to how to shift into form would also be nice too. She worried when the time came, that she may not be able to do it...

She shook herself of her doubts and continued walking and seeking out any sign of animal life to be found. She continued on top of yet another snow hill and began the descent downhill.

Then she heard it sharp and clear through the quiet night. A single note that turned cry and branched into higher notes and back down low. 

It was a song from a single wolf.

Korra stood still and rationalized her next action to take. A wolf was harder to take down without the assurity of being able to shift or have a weapon at hand, and even worse was being out numbered by a pack that could possibly be in toe. However, if the wolf was also tracking down its prey, could she get to it first? The cry echoed through the open terrain but Korra was able to pinpoint that the wolf was northeast of where she stood.

Before she could even come to her conclusion, behind her a growl that turned into a grunt was omitted and shivers ran up her spine. That kind of grunt was undeniable, and she didn't even need to turn her head to know what was behind her, however her instinct to face what was behind her had kicked in. Her eyes set on what must've been a 7ft tall Polar Bear, standing prominently on its hind legs, its eyes set back at Korra's.

_Fuck._

Of course this would be Korra's luck. She couldn't run for it, that would entice the bear to chase her down. If it came any closer, the best she could do was play dead. She did not stand a chance against a Polar Bear of this stature even if she magically figured out how to shift in this moment. Korra's eyes shifted behind the standing predator, and there she saw a small pure white coated cub. It was it's mother standing behind her, and with how things were shaping out, this mother was hunting for anything to feed her young in order to store enough fat and have her and her child make it through their hibernation period. It was that time of year, and Korra had knew it. Eat or be eaten was at its peak as time was running short for the wildlife, for the harshest and coldest point of year in the South was at their doorstep.

Korra noticed that the cub was not as close in toe with its mother as it should have been. It seemed to have been curiously sniffing the ground walking further away, and as it did Korra's attention focused back to its mother who had dropped back down on all fours and began to take steps towards Korra. It's nose lifted in the air to sniff and gather information by scent as it walked closer. Korra needed to decide what to do and she needed to act quickly. Before the mother could reach halfway towards Korra, growls sounded off and a cry from the cub sounded off soon after it. The mothers attention whipped away from Korra and immediately she took off after her cub.

It was a single large gray wolf who's yellow eyes shimmered in the night, bounding and sprinting after the cub. The cub had gained distance between itself and the wolf. Yet, the wolf persisted on against the odds. This oddly struck Korra's core, reminding her of herself within the dream not long ago as she watched the moment play out before her.

She watched as the mother polar bear closed in on the wolf, and how the wolf did not back down. The polar bear went in for the bite and the wolf shifted its weight, moving out the way in a split second to then land its bite on the side polar bear, close to its shoulder. The polar bear stood up on its hind legs, roaring in pain as the wolf continued to bite down as it dangled in the air. The bear then was able to shake the wolf off of itself and the wolf tumbled down into the snow, rolled, and was back on its feet facing the bear once again. The bear landed back on all fours. The wolf growled and showed its teeth to the bear and the bear had its gaze fixed upon the wolf and answered back with its own grunts, blood now beginning to pour down from its side. 

_This wolf isn't going down without a fight._ Korra began to think to herself as she was transfixed by the moment. _This bear is going to do everything to ensure this kill, and protect its young._

As quickly as the first round broke, it started up again, the bear moving in for another round and the wolf back on defense.

 _The wolf is alone, and it needs to survive too. The young cub may have ensured a meal and longer survival through the long winter for the wolf if the wolf had been able to get the kill._

_The bear wouldn't allow that, just like the wolf, she's not going to let this meal, being this newly found wolf, go off easily either._

The bear landed a blow to the wolf with its paw, digging and sinking its claws into what it could while the wolf did its best to move out of the way in such close proximity that the bear was creating by closing in. It was able to maul the wolfs back right shoulder. With the hit, the wolf whimpered and continued to growl. Their eyes still fixated on one another and Korra's on them.

_They're both desperate for the kill to ensure their own, and the future of their offsprings, survival._

However, even Korra knew the wolfs reasoning of the kill has now shifted from sustenance to making out of this fight alive. Maybe like her, it knew it had no chance of running away. The bear, now aware of their presence, overpowered them in every aspect. The only chance was a small one and it was the only one they had. Stand your ground, see an opening and take it. For the wolf, unlike Korra who's idea was to run when the Bear became uninterested, decided to fight.

As soon as the thoughts flooded into Korra's head, the bear once again stood up on its hind legs roaring at the wolf, and the wolf unexpectedly went on the offensive this time. Mouth, then teeth to follow, encased on the lower front of the Bears neck. The opening the wolf needed was created by the bear when it chose to stand in an act of domineering power. The wolf bit down and latched on to the bear shaking its head back and forth, digging its teeth further in for more damage in order to fulfill such a final blow. However, such a move on the bear would not be in vain. The bear, despite being in agonizing pain through its now noticeably audible gasps for air, sunk its own claws into the wolfs sides and used its weight along with gravity and power to fall on to the wolf, and back on all fours. This act received a loud whelp that protruded into the night from the wolf which then led to the wolf releasing the bears throat with one last thrash of its head. With the release of the bite, blood and meat sprayed out of the bears throat, which then caused the bear to take a few swayed steps to the side releasing the pinned wolf. The bear grunted heavily with whimpers that followed and its breathing grew harsher and harsher by the second as it continued to stagger to the side in order to attempt at regaining its balance. Whimpers also came from the wolf as its body laid on its side against the snowy carpet beneath it, shuddering with shallow breaths that followed as blood began to stain the pure white snow around it.

An idea sparked inside Korra's mind, deeper and unlike anything she had ever had the opportunity to think on before. Her minds work began to grow like wildfire and boil down the essence of this fights overall meaning. She then began to shudder. In realization, this was a pure message from the spirits guidance watching over her through this ritualistic hunt for her to adhere to. Korra and the wolf were connected in the mere fact that they were clearly overpowered by this bear. The lesson the wolf taught her in this very moment: _Despite your odds and the favors against you at what is placed before you, **hope** is what you give yourself. **That is the meaning of inner strength.**_

It was at the very moment the realization finalized that Korra's chest began to feel light. What she could only describe as what felt like electricity beginning at the lower base of her back had then shot, ran up her spine, and took off branching itself off throughout her body. Her body then felt heavy and her vision then proceeded to go dark. 

It did not last long though, as she opened her eyes she felt a shift in her being. It resembled the shift she experienced when she first presented as an Alpha, however on a larger scale that was felt throughout her whole body. When she looked down she no longer saw her human hands. All she could see were wolf paws in front of her coated with fur that was whiter than pure snow.

When she proceeded to look up, she then saw the bears attention was now on her. 

It was greatly weakened and close to Deaths door as it stumbled a step towards her barely holding on to its own balance. Korra then proceeded to look where the other wolf lay and a chord struck in her heart. The wolf was dead. She looked back at the bear struggling to walk towards her and maintaining its balance. She then searched for the cub as she stood in place. It was nowhere to be found, in fear during the fight, it must have ran far off from the scene. 

Her attention was now fully back on the mother bear as it slowly and barely made its way towards her. Korra knew what she needed to do to finalize this hunt, though this kill will be unlike any other kill she had made before. Not because she was to make this kill in her newly shifted form, but because in the past her kills were purely out of sake for the hunt. This time, it was intentionally a mercy kill to end this mother bears suffering as she neared and struggled for the certainty of death.

Korra finally made her first step, and proceeded slowly towards the bear. With the bear seeing that she had finally moved and was closing in, it proceeded to begin to growl and grunt. The bear showed its teeth but was too weak to make an attack as it struggled more and more to maintain its balance standing. Before Korra sunk her teeth into the bears throat as she was now close enough in range to attack, it had made a desperate lunge at her. Korra then was able to dodge and catch the bears throat. Korra then pressed her teeth further and further into the bears throat tasting its blood on her tongue. Seconds later, the bear collapsed to the ground struggling to get back up for a minute, only then for it to cease in realization that it was done for. Korra then released her teeth's grasp from the bears throat when she felt its last struggling breathe and knew that it had then left this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAA. I found the coding on how to do bold and italics through this website. I'm now doing an excite. That will be a nice tool to know as I continue writing in the future on here LOL.  
> Other than that, with a larger audience than I expected, I decided to pick up the pace then what I intended with this story. I could very easily drag out this hunt into 6 parts, but i'm not going to kill y'all. Let me know what y'all think of the pacing throughout if y'all like to comment on that sort of thing. For now Im going to try and aim for a good pace. Not too fast, not too slow, but moving along. I wanna get a good story out there along with description, but I don't wanna kill y'all with it either. Hopefully y'all get where I'm coming from. Also, I hope you recognize a quote from the main series, that I did fiddle and changed a bit for the purpose of this story. Anyway, I'll be back soon with another update!


	3. She's an Alpha, you gotta deal with it! (Part 3.)

Korra was only a day away from the village now as she trekked through the snow dragging behind her the body of the mother polar bear along with the wolfs. She continued on in her wolf form, killing an elk on the way to use the bones and skin to make a sled to use to her ease of carrying this large mammal back to her village. She used strips of the hide as rope for her to bite down on in her wolf form, the rest of its hide the base of the sleigh. 

When Korra had seen smoke far out and over the snowy hills, she knew she was finally in reach of her village. Her nerves began to set within her once more. She couldn't believe that her goals that she had since she was little were nearing an end. The Elders were going to make their decisions, then her and the rest of the newly marked would reach true adulthood in their community. She paced as fast as she could with the weight she carried, eager to be back home.

She could finally see the beautiful ice castles and homes, the smoke from fires, and members of the village walking about in the village. She could see from afar that some villagers were starting to spot her as she neared which encouraged her to pick up her pace. She knew where she needed to end up, and that was where they had left off from to start the hunt. As she reached the village and continued on she heard gasps and whispers from members of the community, probably impressed and shocked at her prize to present to this ceremony. As she reached the end of the village where they began the hunt she noticed a crowd begin to gather along with a few shouts from some men in the distance, she waited where the rest of the young adults waited after the hunt, and knew the elders would come to inspect not only the prize but the change of the hunter. She noticed that some of the others were back and were also staring back at her. She noted the transformations of fellow tribesmen alongside her, an arctic weasel that carried a dead snow bunting, a fox that carried a snow hare, what was shadowed behind the biggest arctic charr Korra had ever seen, was a silver and peppered river otter that was also not a regular sized otter either, there was a few owls, eagles, and what really caught Korra's attention was a crowned elk that had beautiful stones laid before its feet.

 _The Elk did not make a kill?_ , Korra questioned to herself and then it dawned on her, she had once heard, though rarely done, an animal offering is not the only offering to make for the hunt, but valuable goods for the tribe can be found acceptable by the elders. _I wonder if the Elders will deem this worthy, it's rare to take a risky chance such as this for the ceremony_ Korra thought to herself. She also noticed she was the last one needed to arrive for the Elders then to see everyone once again.  


One by one they came out before them, came up to them without uttering a word, inspected them and their prizes. All the Elders then set themselves in front of them once again but also in the middle of the crowd of villagers that grew and grew. She noticed that the Elders eyes shifted her ways a lot and what seemed to be nerves wracking up inside their stoic facades. _That can't be good_ Korra thought to herself nervously. The Elders never broke, or showed a crack of emotion during these times, and the fact that nervousness grew amongst them was unsettling not only them, but the villagers who whispers began to grow more, along with the nervousness in the air from everyone.

"We will take the prizes our young Alphas have brought forth. Tonight, the village celebrates a new generation of Alphas!" The Elder finished as the crowd cheered. "Tonight there will be a grand fire and feast, it is there that in front of this fire we will announce and bestow the ancient marks upon their foreheads, finalizing their place amongst the tribe! Join us fellow tribesmen, celebrate, and congratulate these fine young Alphas on their successes!", the Elder finished and the rest of the elders began to pick up the prizes of the Alphas. Korra, still in her wolf form, grabbed her clothes from her made sleigh before they reached her kill, and grabbed them with her mouth. She noticed the rest from the hunt began to take off still in their animal forms most likely to their own homes and see their parents before the ceremony tonight. She did the same and headed to her home.

When she got to the doorstep of her home, the door swung wide to not her Parents, but Katara to Korra's shock. Katara's face was first shock that then had a tear fall from a single eye and then Korra was met with a sweet smile. "Long time no see," Katara said softly. Korra felt an odd sensation at that comment, and continued inside her home and met her own mothers eye's finally. Her mother was sitting at the end of their dining table and her face had done the same as Kataras when her mother met her eyes. Shock, but this time her mothers hands met her face and she began to go into a crying fit. Before Korra could make her way over there, Katara had beaten her there, she looked at Korra and softly said," You should find a room to change back into human form and find some clothes Korra. Then your mother will be ready to talk." Korra was frozen in her spot, confused as could be and slowly began to walk towards her own room. Her Father wasn't home, she had received weird reaction from both the villagers and odd nervous glances from the Elders, and instead of a happy celebration to welcome her home from her family, she was met with Katara being here along with her mother bawling her eyes out in the dining room. _Something strange is up_ Korra thought nervously to herself as she entered her room. She transformed back into human form and closed the door quietly behind her. _What on earth is going on? What does all of this mean? Is it something bad?_. She walked over towards her bathroom and begun a bath. She washed her body and hair looking over a few scars she had received on her legs, arms, and torso over the years from learning how to fight and hunt alongside her Father. When she was done she dried herself quickly off and began to find her more formal attire to face the evenings ceremony. She found her best suit with Southern Tribe traditional accents in the coat itself along with a tie to match it with traditional Southern Water tribe snow boots. She looked in her bedroom mirror and began tying her hair back in three ponytails, later deciding that the two side tails should be braids along with small braids leading towards her back ponytail. She put traditional southern water tribe hair pieces to hold her two braids and ponytail up. She looked at herself fully in the mirror and let out a nervous sigh. _Im ready._

______She stepped out of her room and began her way through the hallways to reach the dining room where she left Katara and her Mother to calm down. Korra's eyes met the both of them as she saw them both seated at the table. "Would anyone like to tell me what exactly is going on and where Dad is?" Korra finally spoke and Katara laughed as Senna's frown deepened. "I forget that you, Korra, like to always get to the point," Katara began," However, we are limited to what we can tell you for it has to be revealed tonight by both the Elders and the Chief, being your Father. Your Father is with them, and he is not allowed to speak to you until it has been presented tonight at the ceremony..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What is to be presented? Did I do something wrong? Did I fail? Is it because I'm a woman Alpha?! **WHAT IS GOING ON?!** " Korra began shouting as her anger began to rise as everyone kept secrets from her, secrets that were beginning to scare Korra._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sweetie," her mother began almost half sobbing and Korra looked at her to tell her with her eyes that she meant no disrespect. Her mother met her with a small smile and softly spoke," We cannot tell you, but what I can say is that you did nothing wrong, it's just a lots about to change..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's about to change?" Korra said worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Senna looked down at her hands folded into her lap and quietly spoke one word," Everything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Korras eyes grew wide and looked back and forth between both Katara and her Mother. "Is it bad?" Korra choked out, her eyes on the verge of crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No! No sweetie, it's not a bad thing," Senna said as she lifted her eyes back on to Korra's._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't underst-" Korra began but was cut off quickly by Katara," You will tonight, we can't reveal anything more than that Korra. Tonight, we are to bring you last to be presented at this ceremony in front of the Elders and the Chief, and bring you right back home."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Korra couldn't believe what she had just heard from Katara. She never heard of an Alpha having to be barely at the Ceremony to be presented and just leave immediately after._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**What in the world is going on...** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its been a while guys, Ive been super busy and also was at an indecisive standstill of how this story was to progress both where I was now and further in the story. I wanted time to really think it through and decide, so, sorry for that! I hope yall enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I thought it was nice ending there on that note. Hope you guys are in for a good ride. We are just at the very beginning of this story. Gonna make it long and fun.


End file.
